


【艾利】Euphoria/亢奋 番外

by DropIt02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropIt02/pseuds/DropIt02





	【艾利】Euphoria/亢奋 番外

人是一种化学动物，在特定的情况下，大脑中的情绪与情感也会随之变化。重逢后的眷侣除去喜悦、感动之外，下一个占据体内的是爆发的性激素。他们也不例外。

密闭的酒店房间总会将心底的欲望放大至百倍。这个吻他们等得太久了，以至于那杯稠厚的红酒还未被好好品尝，便被搁置一旁。味蕾的颗粒在向对方宣告自己的身份，深沉而缠绵；彼此之间压抑的渴望，如寻觅到那枚宝贵的金钥匙，通往静谧花园的禁锢之锁终于开启。

累赘的衣物已褪去大半，利威尔身上若有若无的Omega气味，随着胸口的起伏，肆意蔓延，宛如一条盘在洁白羽翼上吐着红信的蛇，看似乖巧，实则有意地勾撩着艾伦。狭窄的沙发限制了大幅度的动作，而这同时也产生了两人之间促使性欲的姿势。利威尔感受到艾伦隔在他双腿之间的膝盖，正因紧绷的肌肉而抵上他的下体。来自艾伦宽阔臂膀的阴影完全笼罩着他，那暗存金光的绿瞳居高临下地看着他。身为顶级Alpha的艾伦努力地压制着动物的本能，他不想再像几年前的自己一样，用鲁莽、轻率的举动惹起利威尔的反感。他像个忠诚的士兵，正在静静地等候长官的下一个指令。

利威尔的指尖抚上艾伦结实的胸膛，他身子向前，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐着那个自己造成的狰狞疤痕，接着一边为艾伦松解腰扣，一边轻啄着向下落去。艾伦俯视着身下的人，感受着以往不曾得到过的轻柔，他不禁挺直腰板，让利威尔轻启的唇瓣更容易地够到那根露出的坚挺。他如同投身进爱池，感受着温热津液的包裹所带来的快感，他腾出支撑上半身的右手，托上利威尔的后脑，发丝随着吞吐的节奏穿梭在他的指间，一阵阵酥麻沿着后脊上升至头顶。

地毯上传来沉闷的嗡鸣，但两人已无心去掐断。

这时，利威尔抚在艾伦腿根的手向后绕去。艾伦感受到尾骨上的施力，他的长官已经下达了第一个指令。他小幅度地律动起腰身，茎部在口腔内抽插，他渐渐加快挺动，现在不是身下之人在用嘴操他，而是他在操着身下之人的嘴。

那股摩擦衣物的震动停歇了几秒，又继续响起，有点恼人，但还可以忍受。

液体搅动的淫糜声，一下又一下地拍打着艾伦的神经。他只需再留恋一会儿，便可以进入正题。可那扫兴的震动又再次响起，活像一个喋喋不休的怨妇在催促着自己的丈夫。当第三声嗡鸣传来时，两人同时放弃，利威尔皱着眉靠回沙发，艾伦嘴里咒骂着提了提裤子，转身捞起地上的衣物，摸索出手机——他向利威尔晃了晃自己黑屏的手机，提起另一件嗡嗡作响的大衣。很好，现在轮到利威尔骂娘了，他接过自己的衣物，掏出催命的手机，用眼神询问艾伦。艾伦认命地摊着右手回应他——‘请’。

“韩吉·佐耶，限你三秒内放出几个有用的屁。”他盯着韩吉容光焕发的脸和身后的海滩，想起这女人此时也在休假中，既然连续打来三个视频通话，那可能是很紧急的事。

艾伦看着眼前赤裸着上身、头发微乱，却把嘴角残留的液体擦得一干二净的男人，眼神一沉，他决定逾越军阶，戏弄一下自己的长官。他趁着利威尔的注意力集中在手机上，悄悄走近，接着跪伏在利威尔的腿边，一手捏上韧性的窄腰，速度极快地含住凸起的乳首。突如其来的快感使没有防备的利威尔闷哼一声，随即把手机抬高，以干咳来掩饰，可还是没能逃过那女人的眼睛。

“我——”韩吉凑近屏幕，试图看清刚才一闪而过的‘异物’，“利威尔，刚才那个棕色的是什么玩意儿？”

利威尔按着艾伦的脑门把他推离自己，不假思索地吐出一个单字：“狗。”

艾伦翻翻眼，这么多年过去了，利威尔撒的谎还是这么拙劣。

“狗？你在英国买了条狗？”

“对。”

韩吉恍然大悟，“怪不得你要晚些才回国，原来是因为这个小东西。柯基吗？我等不及揉搓它肉滚滚的小屁股了！”

利威尔看了眼正在为他扭解裤扣的‘狗崽子’，“不，稍大一点的品种。”他已经猜到艾伦脑子里在打什么鬼主意，他拗不过、也懒得跟那双紧扣在他腰侧的双手较劲，随即下体被温暖浸没，不同于几年前来自齿尖碰撞的生疏，软腻的快感相继袭上。他需要尽快结束这个紧急的视频来电，“你到底有什么事？”

韩吉眼里闪着光，隔着厚重的镜片，乍一看像泛着泪花。这让利威尔心头一紧，身下的快感也无心去感受，他做好听到坏消息的准备了。

“我从没想过自己也有这么一天。”韩吉深吸一口气，“你敢相信，我遇到了我的真命天子？！”镜头晃动两下，“就在这片沙滩上，看看这绝美的风景，上帝保佑夏威夷！我迫不及待要带他见见你了，还有你的狗！”

艾伦看着那张布满阴霾的脸，知趣地提早结束他身为士兵的无礼行为。利威尔揉搓着眉间，挂断后面成篇的闲赘言语。

“你想好该怎样向你的朋友介绍你的‘狗’了？”艾伦挺直腰板，臣服在利威尔的双腿间，将那暗烧欲火的灰蓝揽入自己眼中。

“还没，但我知道这条狗现在想操自己的主人。”利威尔抬高左膝，隔着粗糙的布料，轻抵至艾伦的下颌。

那位高高在上的长官，正暗示着第二个指令。仅剩的遮挡也被甩至地面，布片错落的交叠，正如此时手指与甬道内体液的纠缠。利威尔的一条腿被按压在头侧，另一条被顶至微微向外敞开，他完全被困在沙发的牢笼内动弹不得，而钳制他脱逃的牢门则是身前的艾伦。

利威尔觉得今天的一切都太巧了，恰巧选择那个时间走进茶铺，恰巧的重逢，连性别发情也恰巧是‘第二性别’；或许这是冥冥之中注定的，没有偶然，只有必然。

对立的气味愈演愈烈，正在开阔的狭窄领域被分泌出的体液所充溢，已经可以完全容下三根手指，随着粘腻水声的响起，低沉的喘息被艾伦覆上的唇瓣全部吞进，徘徊在相同的温度与软滑的缠绵中。艾伦抽出甬道内的手指，耐着性子，从外套的暗兜内摸索出枚紫色的超薄款‘小方片’。这幅温顺模样，让利威尔想起马戏团的狮子。一只怎样也不肯服从驯兽师的狮子，忽然在某一天走失，结果没过一阵子又突然回来了，并且还学会了钻火圈。

他决定给‘懂礼貌’的艾伦来点奖励，他抬起身子，打断艾伦的动作，将那枚刚环上茎头的套子连同茎部含入口中，随着艾伦沉闷的一声，他深深埋进艾伦两腿之间，触及不到喉管的剩余一节，被他用手撸至最底。那枚极薄的、紧贴勃物血管的橡胶玩意儿可以发挥它的最大作用了。

利威尔看着贴近他的男人，“你在英国学到不少东西。”是啊，这家伙不仅口活变好了，就连套子也会乖乖戴上。

艾伦听出利威尔有所指意，“如果我说他们是你的替代品、疗饥物，你信吗？”

利威尔挑挑眉，对上那坚定的忠贞眼神，他心中的‘艾伦’回来了，“为什么不呢？”随即一手拉过艾伦的手臂，调换两人的位置，握住身下的那根勃物，直直坐下去。还未等那根全部没入，苦等终至的交融将艾伦搭接理智的神经瞬间挑断，他一手环扣着利威尔的腰肢，腰胯向上用力，将根茎挤进他心念的、久违的、疼爱之人的温软中。那层紧缚的薄膜丝毫不影响他此刻加快挺动的频速，肉体的相撞伴随着迷乱的情液。被他操干得发软的男人，身子向前压去，伸出舌尖由下至上撩过他的双唇，两双唇瓣之间时不时随着律动而相互摩挲，像是在氤氲蒲苇中的躲藏与寻觅，用吐息与低吟指引着自己的方向，却始终捕捉不到对方。这才是他的利威尔，在性爱中游刃有余，可以将他的欲望拨撩到极致。

沙发的容身空间已无法满足艾伦的下一步进攻，他一把将怀中的人抱起，环在他后颈的双臂也随之收紧，肌肤的贴靠传达给彼此心脏的波动。一边操弄着，一边来到床边，定时打扫过的整洁床铺染上一片信息素的情欲。利威尔半倚在横立的枕头上，双腿被架至艾伦的小臂，棉花的松软使他觉得这个姿势没那么辛苦，随着艾伦更近一步的挪蹭，茎头的侵入也抵达子宫口。更多的、更急促的呻吟从利威尔口中泄出，床单被前后的顶弄揉搓出凌乱的褶皱，光影的明暗在两人身下变幻。连接处不停地流出液体，高潮将至的酥麻袭上利威尔的全身，连脚趾也开始微微蜷缩。他伸手朝身下探去，指尖覆上艾伦的根部，半涨的结被裹束着，此时显得有点可怜。

“艾伦…艾伦…”

名字的轻唤在性爱中总是最使人亢奋的，比到达高潮还要刺激百倍，艾伦从一声声他的名字中，得知他彻底拥有了利威尔，这是比肉体更为高级的，是深入灵魂的契合。

每一声压抑不住的呻吟，都宛如美艳人鱼的婉转吟唱，彼岸的水手已被迷惑。他见那情欲蔓延的灰蓝已转变成雾蓝，他深怕下一秒控制不住自己的结。

“利威尔...求你了。”他干脆阻断拷打自己理智的源头，腾出右手紧紧捂住利威尔的嘴，开始濒临顶点的最后一轮抽插，而那高亢的吟叫在缺氧的朦胧意境中，变成鼻间急促的喘息与流转在嗓眼中的呜咽。

利威尔无法否定这种窒息和压迫所带来的快感，瞳孔向天花板的某个点找寻的过程中，气味因子与高潮的喷涌同时迸发。

艾伦见利威尔游离片刻的眼神又恢复清亮，松开右手，掌心满是湿溻的津液，随之抽离利威尔的体内，扯下套子，撸动两下后，精液喷溅上利威尔紧致的小腹。

利威尔看着身前因没派上用场的结而露出怅然神情的男人，突然觉得有点好笑，“不急着了？”

“日子还长，等你考虑好，我再——”

终于，利威尔受够了婆婆妈妈的艾伦，这他妈可一点都不是他的男人该有的性情。他一把扳过艾伦的后颈，迫使他直视上自己的双眼，将那后半句话打断，“就现在。”他瞥了眼艾伦重新半硬的老二，“趁我还没反悔，再来一次。”

今晚，第三个甜蜜的指令已被下达。小士兵兴奋得打圈儿，因为他得到了自己心爱的长官所赠予的一颗糖，并且他知道，往后会有更多的好事在等着他。

“遵命，我的爱人。”

-Fin-


End file.
